


No Bunny's Worth The Aggravation

by AlwaysInSonder



Series: I Won't Say I'm In Love [6]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluffity fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Won't Say I'm In Love, Slowburn (not), Suggestive Themes So No Kiddos To Read This, Wedding Trope, finale, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: Except, just maybe, her.





	

_Nick awkwardly sipped his blueberry tea as the bunny across him took a careful sip of his own cup. From his keen sense of smell, Nick knew the bunny sneaked in some scotch to the brew and likely away from the eyes of the missus.  The older bunny clears his throat suddenly and Nick sits ramrod straight, looking almost like a good schoolkit with the manner he cradled the small cup delicately in his clawed paws that rested neatly over his lap._

_“So…Nick-lasss.”_

_“Yes, Mr Hopps.”_

_The bunny frowns and squints at him then and Nick realizes then that this may not be Mr Hopps’ first night cap. Besides the fact that the old lapin was very nearly slumped over his study._

_“I thouf-ht I fold tou to call me Sh-tu.”_

_Nick knows that Judy’s father is probably incapable of taking on a four-foot-tall fox but that’s besides the fact that he was piss-drunk. Perhaps not the best state to talk to one’s potential son-in-law._

_“Whot…yee-our…inten-shoons…wift me dough-ter?”_

_He hides a smile behind another sip of his tea and takes a deep breath._

_“Whatever it is that Judy wishes. If she wishes for something more, I will definitely oblige. If not…I will oblige as well, of course.”_

_He was speaking the truth. He knew Judy to be the type to ‘try’ anything. But Nick knew that his heart; which was way more tender and hopeful than he will ever admit, could never take that when he was more than ready to love her. How could he hold back his affections while Judy contemplated whether she had feelings for him?_

_He realizes that he’s too lost in his thoughts, he almost forgets the tension of being giving the traditional and mandatory “talking to” from his amour’s father. Only, when Nick glances up, Stu is passed out on his desk. Nick sighs and sets the teacup down, going over to the passed out bunny and carefully lifting him out of the chair. He nearly drops him – he weighs twice as much as Judy does soaking wet (wait, why does he know that?) and Nick gives a little jump to cradle the old bunny in his arms comfortably._

_It’s almost hysterical that he is carrying his ‘girlfriend’s’ father bridal style. Mercifully, Bonnie is waiting for him in their room and takes over. She doesn’t even try to hide her amusement and apologizes to Nick for her husband. Nick sets the old bunny on his back on their bed and awkwardly side steps as Bonnie goes over to remove her husband’s suit jacket._

_“Nick?”_

_He stops at the door and turns around, Bonnie’s eyes glinting in the dark. Did all mothers have such warm, kind eyes?_

_Bonnie tugs the covers over him before going over to him._

_“Even if Judy and you don’t work out…you’ll always be part of the family. But I sure do hope my daughter knows a good catch when she sees one.”_

_Nick rubs his neck awkwardly, giving a small chuckle. Of course she knew, she was a mother. His own mother had to be the only other mammal who could never be hustled by him._

_Bonnie pats his shoulder gently and looks up at him kindly._

_“Promise me you’ll be patient with her. My Judy is mature in all things else save for the matters of the heart. She hasn’t dated since she was fifteen and I’d imagine that you are…pardon me if I’m being intrusive; much more…experienced.”_

_Nick only shrugs non-committedly, giving her a smirk return._

_“You know us foxes. We put up this tough exterior and all, but inside? We’re big ole softies looking for our one true soulmate.”_

_Bonnie chuckles and glances over to the bed._

_“I would know. I dated a fox when I was younger.”_

_Nick almost chokes on his spit and Bonnie turns to him with a smirk._

_“What? A sweet country farmer mom can’t have a licentious past? Oh, Nicky.”_

_“Wh-How…”_

_Bonnie giggled and shook her paw._

_“I was only sixteen at the time. He was a handsome, sweet-mannered mammal that used to work for my pop-pop. He’d drive the tractor around the fields shirtless and I’d be fanning myself and sweating like a sinner in church. Most romantic mammal I’ve ever met. Don’t tell Stu I said that though. He pulls a sulk when I mention him.”_

_“But, it didn’t work out, did it?”_

_Bonnie sighed and looked down to her paws._

_“Well, besides the church minister banishing him from the burrows and the fact that his own family didn’t approve, not really. We decided for the sake of our families, we’d end it. We remained good friends till he moved away, but I did do a good amount of pining well into my twenties…perhaps even resented him a little too much for going away. Then I met Stu. I think I’m a lucky bunny to have had two great loves in my life.”_

_Bonnie reaches out for his paw and holds it with both of her own gently._

_“Times have changed now – maybe not as much as we’d like, but it’s definitely a whole lot better than what it was when I was a kit. I don’t want my Judy to go through the same heartbreak I did because of some silly, old beliefs. Love is love.”_

_Nick’s eyes softened then and he smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile._

_“You make my daughter happy, opened her mind and from what she’s told me of you, you’ve made her life in the city fun and full of life. I’d worried she would be so lonely there.”_

_Nick’s eyes widened at that. A good part of his ruminations revolved around the fact that Judy changed his life and himself in more ways than one. He hadn’t considered how he’d impact her._

_“For the most part Nick…”_

_Bonnie gestured to her passed out husband and looks over at him._

_“You have our blessing.”_

* * *

When Nick first set his eyes on her, he didn't expect his first thought would be: "Wow, she's cute."

The latter word not at all intended to be used as a pejorative. No. She _was_ cute. Adorable. Beautiful, even. It did confuse him at the time, considering she was a _bunny_ and for once, one of her kind wasn’t cowering in fear because he was taking in a breath.

But he had dismissed that thought the very next second, fully intending on exploiting her wide-eyed naiveté and her supposed need to 'rescue' him from the despicable clutches of a bigoted ice cream vendor. Everything about her screamed – not to do his species a disservice - ‘fresh meat’. He tried to tell himself then that the bunny didn't really care for him and was likely dealing with some sort of Hero Syndrome her type tended to have.

But then she had to go on to stalk him. He savoured each quiet grumble, gasps of outrage and bristling. Perhaps a little too much. Even when she finally confronted him, he felt nothing short of amusement. She had guts, he’d give her that.

He should not have smirked throughout her angry tirade at him - she was hardly the first one to do so. But, she had been the first one to challenge his views.

He didn't think much of her after that. Even though he did her a favour in crushing her dreams early before they grew any bigger. 

But really, he did feel a smidge of guilt. He couldn't help it. When she spoke, her naiveté only reminded him of the little cub that just wanted to be a Junior Ranger scout.

It still didn't occur to him that this bunny had left a special sort of imprint on him that no other mammal could. And he wasn't even thinking about the hormonal kind. She lived on in his head for months. He kept that ridiculous carrot pen of hers (tolerated Finnick’s taunting) and could only think of wide, violet eyes that were full of shock, remorse and hurt.

But that was well behind them. Now, he can't think of a time of day where she isn't in his life. He'd have his Renard’s Night Out with Finnick occasionally; but even then, they'd end up texting each other through the night while Finnick made kissy noises and the sound of a whip in front of him.

Judy ended up tagging along eventually for these nights. He knows his fox buddy had developed a soft spot for her as much as he tries to hide it. If anything, Finnick gives _him_ hell if Judy and himself have an argument which leaves her upset.

How did a _bunny_ take over his life like that?

Nick looks down at the very bunny, who is comfortably seated between his legs. They’d moved to the lower meadows, far away from the festivities where they know they won’t be interrupted. The soft grass tickles his feet in the soft, night breeze, but he pays it no mind. How can anyone have their minds fixated on anything else when they have a beautiful bunny on their chest?

“So, uh. Who talks first? You talk first or I talk first?”

Judy snorts at the reference to her favourite movie. Which, coincidentally enough, starred a sweet, kind bunny who turned out to be a total badass and a scruffy fox who turned out to be a loyal, brave friend.

“…I guess it’ll be me.”

Judy fiddles with a button of his jacket that was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Nick reaches down to pull her closer to his chest, letting her know wordlessly that he had her back no matter what she had to say to him.

"Nick, I’m really, _really_ sorry. I don't know how…but I've marked you. I've been reading up on mammal mating habits, consulted specialists and heck, even a _sexologist_. Good Noah you have no idea how embarrassing that was…"

"Carrots…"

"But we'll find a way to undo it, I promise. I never meant to do that to you. At least, I don’t think I did…"

"Ju- wait, what."

"I'm sorry Nick, I don’t know how, but I’ll find a way to remove it…"

She didn't know if it was for the exhaustion of the long week or the months of holding back her own feelings for him that had her caving in and tearing up. She sniffled quietly and rubbed her paws over her eyes. Not noticing the slight hurt expression in Nick's eyes. She hears him sigh and squeaks as he pulls her into him arms.

"…You dumb bunny. You never would have marked me unless you lo-… _liked_ me."

Judy felt herself flush.

"But if it is as you say, and you never meant to mark me... I guess I'll just nurse a broken heart all by my lonesome."

Judy stills in his arms and lifts her head to look up at him.

"Wh…what?"

Nick just held her closer and stroked her ears.

"…The reason why I've been acting…off was because I've fallen for someone. Someone who has always been there for me."

His paw reached out to cradle the side of her face while his eyes glinted in the dark towards her. Instinct screamed at her to run, but her body refused to move even an inch. She was frozen now.

"I... I like you Carrots. Shit, I like you in the most sickeningly sweet way possible. No, stop. Sweetheart, hear me out."

He held up a paw as Judy opened her mouth.

"I know that there are a lot of factors that aren't in our favour. We're too different a species; my kind used to…used to _hunt_ for yours; I'm much older than you…"

"Nick."

"But you know what? _Fuck that_. I am my best when I'm with you. Noah knows you've made me a better mammal; the mammal I wanted to be as a kit."

“…Nick.”

"And I know that you love me too. But very likely not in the way I have. Shit Judy, you…you changed my life. If you caught me candid two years ago today and told me that I'd become a police officer and fall in love with a bunny, I'd laugh so hard I'd probably bust a lung."

" _Nick_."

Judy's eyes were full of tears at this point and she's shaking her head at him and he feels his heart droop. She doesn't feel the same way, doesn’t she?

"But Carrots, don't you **dare** be with me because you feel obligated to. You deserve someone who will love you so freely as you do. I will never forgive you if you do. Oh fuck it. Everyone and their pop-pop knows I'll forgive you even if you tugged my heart out right here and now and ran it over with a tractor."

Nick lets her stand up, so that her eyes would be level with his. He only lifts his head up when he feels her small paw on the side of his face. He looks into her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Carrots… _Judy_. I love you. So stop apologizing for marking me. It’s honestly the best thing, the highest honour from the doe who’s got already got a tight paw over my heart and my soul."

His eyes bore into hers. His gaze on her clicks both familiar and unfamiliar. Whenever she had caught him looking her in this manner – full of longing and trust, Judy never thought it would mean so much more than their much treasured friendship.

"Judy."

She looked at him in the eyes, feeling her heart hammer in her chest like a hummingbird.

"Let's stop the act."

Her heart stopped then, and she felt her ears droop. She didn't even try to keep them up. She’d screwed up, didn’t she? By saying that she never meant to mark him, she’d effectively broken his heart.

"I…I understand."

"I want to love you. For real."

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head to look at him.

"I've not been honest to you. Quite frankly, I haven't been to myself either. Of course, you saw right through me but it's still beyond me how you'd miss the other signs."

Judy flushed and tore her gaze away from him to rest on his tie. She didn't miss the signs – she just didn't think they were real.

"I guess… I just didn't think it was possible. I mean, why would a fox want to be with a _bunny_?"

"Because the fox knows what's good for him."

He smirked over at her, speaking without missing a beat. An arm curled around her waist and Judy found herself promptly tugged into Nick's arms.

"Because the fox can't go one night without thinking about her…Because meeting the bunny has changed his life for the better, as corny as that may sound. But that's the truth."

Judy gaped at him, feeling her heart hum in her chest. His paw reached for hers; but instead of grabbing it, he simply waited for her to take his paw.

"Sweetheart?"

She gulped and shakily reached for his paw. Her soft tips brushed over the dark pads of his paw as he closed his digits.

“You know how difficult this is for me to say, but will you trust me enough to give me your heart?”

* * *

 

That night, on the cool summer’s night under the stars, they shared their first kiss. It was not sweet, gentle nor soft. Absolutely not. It was full of fire, raw passion and unbridled desire that shocked them both. Naturally, Judy was the instigator as a reply to his question. By the time they parted, both were gasping for air.

They talked for a good few minutes afterward, kissed, cuddled and made out even more. Of all their little chats and despite the fact that they were still fully clothed, it had to be the most intimate night of their lives.

Nick had felt debilitating fear opening up his heart, allowing his emotions to lie bare. The fear of having his battered heart being torn apart was very real; but _dammit_ she was worth it. 

They talked about their past loves. Judy about Jack. Nick about Felicity...and the other strings of vixens and non-vixens; females and males.

It somehow felt like any other Friday night in her apartment – post work; take out plus Game of Claws whilst cuddling on her bed. But at the same time, it was different. Judy’s nuzzles were decidedly more affectionate if that was even possible. Nick’s hold on her was more possessive and perhaps instinctively, should have frightened her; but only served to drive her bunny hormones crazy.

They agreed that they needed to take it slow and so, Nick insisted on the ‘trail’ relationship. They laid out rules, exit plans and mutually agreed their friendship came before anything else.

Turns out, their ‘trail’ relationship didn’t last long and Nick supposed he should have expected that. Instead, it quickly morphed into a genuine relationship. Everything just fell in place so quickly; it was as though the only things that were holding them back were themselves.

Judy moved in to his apartment - an event that he hadn’t expected to be an emotional affair. It seemed like Bucky and Pronk had formed a endearingly unusual attachment to their bunny neighbour and were bawling loudly by the time the last box left her tiny apartment. Judy was handed a box full of items as a farewell gift. For some reason, she refused to show him and left her red in the ears.

* * *

 

_“At least we’ll get some sleep now, goddamit.”_

_“As if I can sleep through your loud ass snoring.”_

_“Oh, shut up.”_

_“YOU SHUT UP!”_

* * *

 

Each day, they felt themselves falling deeper and deeper in love. Nick loved waking up to her, having her scent surround him and comfort him. He loved their drives to work. He loved their occasional case together (reduced now that they were officially ‘out’ and had to mindful of workplace decorum).

 _Workplace Decorum_. Right.

They were at it like…well, _rabbits_. It was the mark’s doing, he was sure. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d had to muffle his bunny girlfriend before she moaned too loud in the janitor’s closet during their coffee breaks or heck, have his own muzzle wrapped shut with his tie.

Nick quickly learned what exactly was in that box and needlessly to say, he was into it.

They never missed a single Pride parade with the other ‘peculiar’ members of the pride and found kindred spirits in other mammals who went through the same struggles they did. It made the winces and funny looks whenever they went out together in public holding paws easier to handle and eventually, they stopped giving a damn altogether.

By winter, they returned to Bunny Burrow as the lovey-dovey couple they were only imitating just two seasons before. Holding paws, mushy eyes, the matching ugly sweaters, the works. It went without saying that Bonnie needed more photo albums.

Judy didn’t know if it was out of the nervousness of her family’s (and by extension, the other Burrowians) reactions to them being an actual couple that had been going steady, but Nick began his off behavior once more. They practiced open, honest communication and Nick had sworn to her that she had full authority to drag him by the tail to hell and back if he should go against that promise.

She had felt her heart dim a little from his sudden closure of emotions and there was a quiet voice in her that questioned if the elders’ had been on to something. But she dismissed that thought immediately and chose instead to trust the mammal she would trust her life with. Even when she had caught him meeting clandestinely with Felicity the night before their supposed date together out in the meadows.

Of course, the bothersome minister had to intervene once more – speaking the evils of temptation and the uncouth acts modern sinners had become ‘prone’ to. It was the most of his sermon for the Winter’s Equinox service, which truly went beyond reason for it was the season of love, family and giving. They only took it in quietly, unsure of what to do and not wanting to cause Judy’s family embarrassment.

Surprisingly, it had been Felicity who’d stood up quietly in the middle of it all and elegantly walked out the chapel as only she is known for. Gideon, Judy’s family and even a few other Burrowians followed suit.

They had their family’s support, but it seemed to only drive Nick’s anxiety up the wall. He avoided her as though she had the bubonic plague and didn’t even try to charm her father into sharing a room with her. If anything, it seemed he was almost determined to stay out of her sight.

They had a little squabble as a result of that – their first lovers’ quarrel. But by the end of the night, Judy realized why he’d been acting off. She falls asleep in his arms that night - permitted by her very disgruntled, but secretly overjoyed father; as she now had an engagement ring on her left paw.

It turned out Nick had consulted the vixen on the manner he should propose to his lover and had avoided his bunny in the morbid fear that she would figure out his plans as the good detective she was. He had plans for a picnic underneath starry skies on the meadow where he had first told her he loved her and eventually, dropping to one knee.

But it ended up with starry skies, a heated argument, steamy make-up sex and Judy bringing up the idea of marriage and him just pulling the ring from his discarded pants.

They wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Her family was overjoyed, naturally; and wedding planning begins even before the simple, silver ring on her paw even warms to her fur.

As it turns out, Felicity was going _very_ steady with Gideon. She works as an assistant baker for his business and the vixen’s street smarts had them sourcing his goods out to bakeries in the city. But the revelation that was sweeter than blueberry pies was the news that Felicity was expecting. It turns out Gideon and Felicity had decided to go against the motions of a traditional love much like they have. There was to be a wedding in the following year after the kit is born.

As for their own wedding, Nick and Judy knew that the wedding in the summer was more for family, extended family and beyond. They would have preferred something intimate – perhaps their closest friends and just their parents. But of course, Nick’s mother and Judy’s parents weren’t going to have it.

They secretly eloped on New Years’ on a whim at City Hall. It was _mostly_ a last minute decision and Nick had managed to pull strings to get a kindly mammal by the name of Rick Boar to officiate. Nick wore an old, but fine suit of his father’s; Judy in a simple cream (a colour she quickly learns Nick likes on her) dress and a ring of orange blossoms on her head The flowers a rarity in the winter, but a gift from the Ottertons who’d also gifted Nick’s boutonniere and Judy’s bridal bouquet of gardenias.

Of course, nothing escapes Mr Big. They find a limo waiting for them outside city hall with Mr Manchas waiting for them with a big grin on his maw and a bottle of champagne in paws.

They’d initially agreed on not having a honeymoon for they only managed to get the weekend off. They did have their entire lives together to have as many honeymoons as they would want, after all. But the all-expenses paid for weekend in the honeymoon suite at the swanky Palm Tree in Sahara Square was way more than they could ever ask for.

* * *

 

_“My parents are going to freak out.”_

_“Heh, Ma’s going to give me hell for this. Probably enough guilt trips to last the next few decades.”_

_Judy shifts to cuddle to his side, her paw going over to touch the new silver band on her husband’s paw. He pulls an arm around her and brings her to his bare chest._

_“But you don’t regret this, do you?”_

_“Never, sweetheart.”_

* * *

 

When they do finally tell their parents, there was the expected melodrama, but no one stays disappointed too long. Of their several hundred children, Judy was hardly the first kit to elope before the designated summer weddings. Most of their friends also seemed to understand enough. An unconventional couple weren’t likely to have a conventional wedding, after all.

Finnick had took the news as Nick expected he would have; feigned indifference but with a hidden smirk. There was a mumbled “About time” but he couldn’t be too sure.

Clawhauser had stuffed his face with the two dozen donuts Nick had brought him as Judy gently patted his back. The cheetah had looked like he was trying hard not to burst into tears and seemed very conflicted between bawling and squealing in delirious joy.

 The hardest person to reveal to, would have to be Nick’s mother, who of course adored Judy way too much to be irate with her. But with him?

* * *

 

_“I’m sorry, Ma. It was kind of a…sudden decision. We didn’t really plan this.”_

_“We got a little overwhelmed with all the big-wedding spectacle…we worried we wouldn’t have time for ourselves.”_

_Nick’s mother only looks into her teacup, a faraway look in her teary eyes. When she finally looks up at them, she only smiles warmly._

_“Well, I guess I can’t say that I don’t understand. Your Pa and I did have a shotgun ourselves.”_

_The newlyweds visibly relax as she returns to sipping her tea calmly, a mischievous glint that Judy finds too familiar in her amber eyes._

_“Now, when am I going to get those grandkits Nicholas?”_

* * *

Now as Nick moved the boxes into their new home: a quaint little four bedroom in a good suburb he previously could only dream of owning. He wondered if he’d spoken those words, those three little words that just made them fall in place with each other, they would have become one a long time ago.

Looking back on it, he was certain that if he’d asked her out right after graduating from the academy - the moment he realized that his feelings for her went beyond friendship and the gratitude for steering him back to the life little Nick would have wanted; he would have been Mr Hopps-Wilde at least a year earlier. But all things considered, he was finally well and truly with his bunny. They may have only really, officially dated for a few months before marrying, but both knew instinctively that waiting any longer would have been silly.

Nick had been teaching himself to publicly love his darling bunny wife in the way she does, but Judy tells him with all the understanding in the world that she will wait patiently for him. In private, it was no secret that Nick was the more generous lover of the two and had a (not) surprisingly romantic streak that even Judy would not have pinned him to be the type for.

They had an entire life – a big adventure ahead of them. With all the time that life bestowed on them to learn, grow, fall deeper in love and then some.

But till then, at least out loud, he _will_ say he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final instalment to I Won’t Say I’m In Love. It’s been a real trip y’all.
> 
> Before people comment on asking for a sequel, I’ve got finals in less than a month and before that shitstorm I might post either the second chapter to Growing Pains (which, I suppose you can treat as a sequel to this series) or another one-shot family fic that I’ve been working on, Story X, that takes place after Nick’s Gift (also ‘canon’ to this universe and a one-shot). You don’t have to worry about reading those stories chronologically as I did not write them with the mind of keeping them continuous like with this series. 
> 
> But if you insist on keeping to the timeline, the order is as follows:[This Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/519733), [Nick’s Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7891312)  
> (100%, pure unadulterated fluff), Story X (fluff+ sort of angst?), [ Growing Pains](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8167828/chapters/18715849)  
> (fluff+ family comedy) and only if you’re feeling angsty, [ Another Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118265) (not really angst, it’s more positive than that). The order might change as I do get ideas for one-shots on a whim.
> 
> Besides that, I genuinely hope that you’ve had a great time reading this fic as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it! A big thank you and tight hugs to all those loyal readers who’ve given their continued support to not only this, but my other works. Your little comments truly make my day. Do leave your thoughts/feelings/etc down below! ♥  
> \+ Throwing in references has turned into a habit, paws up if you’ve caught them all! (Look at me pandering to the furries.)
> 
> Update: Story X is [Mama's Boy!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8285555)


End file.
